And Guest
by P e e c h Candy
Summary: Naru is getting married, and Usagi is the maid of honor! But she's nervous about her speech and her friends advice might not work. Why not? What secret is Usagi keeping from her friends? And how can Haruka help? UsagixHaruka One-shot. Comments and reviews always welcome.


And Guest

 _A/N: Shocking. It's another story, but it's not a year after my last one! This idea has been nagging at me off and on for a while, inspired by having to go to far too many weddings without a charming date. I'm also writing this fic to distract me from my non-fic novel that I have serious writers block with. So it feels good to at least write something. Yes, this is Usagi and Haruka shipping. I can't help it, I like them together. As always, don't like my ship, feel free to jump off it. Comments and reviews always welcome._

"Usagi, isn't Naru's rehearsal starting soon?"

Rei was nagging her. Again. As usual.

"I've got plenty of time!" The odango'd girl huffed, looking at the time on her phone. "The rehearsal space is really close to here. I'll be fine." She waved it off with a hand, enjoying spending the quiet afternoon with her friends in the arcade.

"Are you nervous?" Ami asked over the rim of the cup she was sipping from.

"Nervous? What for?" Usagi laughed, just a little too hard.

"Uh huh. She's nervous," Mina informed the rest of the group, laughing. "It's just a short little speech. No big deal."

"For someone who saves the world without breaking a sweat you'd think a speech would be no big deal," Makoto teased, reaching over to ruffle Usagi's hair playfully.

"When I'm saving the world not so many people are looking at me," the nervous maid of honor mumbled, chewing at her lip. "Ne, Michiru-san? Do you ever get nervous before a big performance?" Blue eyes looked up from the table to implore the calm aqua ones staring back at her.

"Of course I do," Michiru answered simply, smiling.

"Then how do you get over it?" The moon princess followed-up, looking a little desperate for some tips or tricks she could use tomorrow.

"Hmm." Pausing, Michiru closed her eyes to think, wanting to give sound advice. "I usually make myself sit and take a few long, deep breaths. Then I remind myself that what I'm about to do is something I really want to do. And that I know what I'm doing. I know my music by heart and nothing will change that. Sometimes finding Haruka, or one of you in the audience helps too. I focus on the face, and pretend I'm just performing for a friend instead of a huge crowd."

Nodding with every word, Usagi was bent so far forward over the table, hanging on Michiru's every word she didn't even notice the bow of her dress dragging into the whipped cream on her neglected sundae.

"You'll be fine, koneko-chan," Haruka assured with a smile. "Just find Mamoru's face and focus on that until the nerves go away."

Usagi laughed, the sound light and airy. And fake. "Ah yeah. Sure. His face. That'll do the trick I'm sure!"

She was overselling it. And Haruka and Michiru knew, glancing at each other subtly with raised brows. What was the story there?

The whipped cream on her blue bow caught Makoto's eye, making her groan and lightly tug the princess away from the sundae. "Honestly, Usagi." She chided softly, grabbing a napkin to help wipe away the white. "You really are nervous aren't you?"

Sheepish, Usagi nodded. "I just haven't had to give a speech before. I mean. Not in front of a bunch of people. Public speaking classes are nothing like this!"

"You'll be fine, Usagi!" Hotaru piped up. "A little speech can't be the down fall of Sailor Moon."

"We'll see about that…," she mumbled, shifting to slide out of the booth. "I ought to get going. Don't want Naru-chan to worry. I'll see you soon!" Grinning, she turned and disappeared out of the arcade, leaving her friends shaking their heads behind her.

"Oh Usagi," Rei laughed.

The group's chatter continued. How classes were. Any races coming up. Plans to take a holiday to the beach maybe.

And then it was interrupted by a familiar face.

"Naru-chan?" Ami asked, being the first to spot the anxious bride. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahh Usagi said she was coming here before the rehearsal," she explained. "I figured she might lose track of time so I wanted to stop by and make sure." She laughed at how bad it sounded, but she was preaching to the choir who knew all too well that Usagi wasn't always the most punctual of friends. "Looks like I was worried for nothing though!"

"Not too nervous are you?" Makoto asked, smiling up at her old high school friend.

"Got everything taken care of?" Mina followed up, always eager to hear about weddings.

"Yep!" Naru beamed. "I just finished up the seating chart this afternoon after a few last minute changes."

"Who's Usagi sitting with?" Michiru asked curiously, wondering if someone nearby would be able to help quell her nerves.

"Well, since she's my maid of honor, she'll be at the front table next to me and Umino."

"What about Mamoru-san?" Rei asked curiously.

Naru turned and blinked at the group with confusion. "Mamoru? What about him?"

"Shouldn't he be sitting with Usagi too?" Ami asked, not sure what the confusion was about.

"No. Why would he be?" Naru's eyebrows stitched together in confusion. "He's not coming with her."

"What? He's not?" Mina asked quickly, seeming just as surprised by that as the rest of the gathered group. For weeks it was all Usagi had talked about. Getting dressed up and getting to dance the night away with Mamoru. How handsome he looked in a suit. And on and on and on.

"Of course not! They broke up weeks ago!" Naru said matter-of-factly, as if they were all missing a neon sign blinking right in front of their faces.

The silence that settled over the group was anything but comfortable. Usagi and Mamoru had broken up? Weeks ago? And she hadn't said a word to any of them?

"So…who is she going with?" Haruka asked, skeptical.

"No one." Naru frowned. "I told her she could bring anyone she wanted. Even offered to set her up with a friend from college. But she said I had other things to worry about…Which I guess she was right…But still." Her frown stayed as she sighed. "She's trying not to be too upset about it. I think she doesn't want to ruin my big day. That Usagi." She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm so lucky to have her as a friend."

"You are," Mina agreed with a bright smile. "But you better get to the rehearsal! If you're late and Usagi isn't she'll never let you forget it!"

Glancing at her watch Naru grimaced. "Oh no, you're right! It was good seeing all of you!" With a frenzied wave, Naru turned and sprinted through the doors.

In the silence of her wake, the group sat staring across the table from each other, none sure what to say.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Rei was the first to speak, a thinly veiled anger in her voice.

"Have we gotten so bad at knowing when she's upset?" Michiru mused, surprised by their princess's ability to keep them in the dark.

"She's usually such an open book," Mina agreed, chewing on her straw in frustration. All those weeks their friend had been hurting and none of them had known to help her.

"You know her," Haruka said, leaning back in the booth. "She hates to worry us." It made sense now though, why their advice of focusing on Mamoru had gotten such a strange reaction out of her.

The wedding was flawless. Everything went exactly according to plan and Naru. Naru was breath-taking as her father walked her down the aisle. Try as she might to keep it together, happy tears streamed down Usagi's face as she took the bride's bouquet from her.

Who'd have thought her best friend would marry the kid from school who annoyed them both to no end? But looking over at them now, and seeing the love for each other plainly written on their faces, it made perfect sense. They belonged together, and it made Usagi so happy for her friend.

Naru got her handsome (well, relatively) husband, and her happy ending. And Usagi…

No. She wouldn't go there. She promised herself she'd keep it together long enough for the wedding. She needed to wear a brave face for Naru, to make sure her friend wasn't worried about anything but learning the steps to her first dance as Umino's wife.

Her fingers clutched the bride's bouquet tightly, her knuckles turning white as they exchanged vows and rings. It was a picture Usagi had dreamed about often, but it was her all in white and Mamoru standing opposite her. But now that future was gone and she…

Breathe. In. Out. Breathe. Smile.

Naru was crying. The other bridesmaids were. They were all trying their best to hold it together, but any hope of that was long gone. Usagi wasn't even sure if the tears were from sadness or pure happiness for her friend. It was a strange feeling.

The group had fun posing for pictures and being silly, and Usagi's sadness was all but forgotten. There was too much happiness in the air to linger on her own troubles. By the time they arrived at the banquet hall, the tears were dry and she was smiling.

Then time seemed to speed up. Being in the banquet hall meant being that much closer to giving her speech. And now the nerves kicked into over drive. While everyone was mingling, Usagi got up and made her way to the bar. One glass of wine would calm her nerves surely.

Facing the bar, she didn't notice anyone come up behind her until a hand slid around her waist from behind. A head leaned forward and whispered just loud enough to be heard over the din of the crowd, "You look stunning, koneko-chan."

Starting, Usagi spun around in the woman's arms, coming face to face with the smirking blond. "H-Haruka-s-!"

But before the full honorific could get out, a finger was pressed to her lips. "I heard you needed a date," Haruka explained simply. "How I resist such an opportunity?" She smiled, the arm around Usagi's waist pulling her a little closer.

"But how did you-!?" The panic was plain on her face. Her act of being okay was over. How could it not be? Haruka must have found out about her and Mamoru, otherwise she wouldn't have known to come to the wedding.

Shaking her head, Haruka just smiled, ignoring the very issue that had her princess so upset. "We can talk about that later," she assured, not wanting to ruin the calm that seemed to have settled over the younger girl. "Naru described your dress, and I was a little self-motivated in wanting to see it in person," she grinned.

"Haruka!" Usagi chided, flushing a bright red and lightly pushing the blonde away. In the half-hearted attempt to shove her away, Usagi noticed the suit her date was wearing. It was cut perfectly and it was a little difficult not to stare. She hadn't seen Haruka dressed up very often.

"What…What are you doing here?" She asked, lips tucked into a pout and avoiding eye contact. But not trying to put any space between them.

"I told you," Haruka smiled, her other arm wrapping around her to pull her in close for a simple hug. "I heard you needed a date. And maybe someone to keep you level-headed during your speech. I wanted to help."

Bashfully peeking up, Usagi managed a smile. "And that other, self-serving purpose?" She asked, calling her out.

"I'm only human," Haruka laughed, turning with Usagi still close to her to move to the bar and get them each a drink. "Don't worry. Michiru knows, and approves." Letting go of Usagi, she held the glass of wine out to her. "Not too nervous are you?"

"Think I might be more nervous now with you here," she admitted, taking a much needed sip from her glass.

"Don't be. You'll be just fine," her date assured her.

Slowly, they meandered their way back to the head table. Haruka took her spot to Usagi's right, ignoring the few scandalous looks thrown their way. She supposed they expected her seat to be filled by Mamoru. Or some other dashingly good-looking man. But Usagi had one better. She had her.

All too soon the DJ was announcing that they'd have speeches before the dancing, and Usagi's stomach twisted. Her complexion paled a few shades, and beneath the table Haruka's warm hand gave her knee a reassuring squeeze.

"Breathe, Usagi," she whispered softly. "Pretend it's just you and me, practicing in your apartment. No one there but us. Remember this is for Naru. Your gift to her, as her maid of honor."

Haruka's soft murmuring reached her ears, even over the pounding over her own heart and she gave a subtle nod. Breathe. She could do this.

The best man's speech flew by, with most of it not even registering to her. Before she could blink, she was hearing the DJ announce, "-and now we've got the maid of honor, longtime friend of our beautiful friend, Tsukino Usagi!"

Haruka gave her knee one last squeeze, before Usagi stood to take the microphone from the DJ.

Breathe. In. Out. Breathe.

Her hand shook as she held the mic, looking out over the sea of faces, all staring at her. All waiting for whatever brilliant things she was about to say. And then a soft brush. A hand against the bare skin right below where the hem of her dress fell. A reminder she wasn't alone.

One last breath, and she found her voice. She had rehearsed and practiced and fine-tuned this speech just for her best friend. For Naru, who had been there for her through everything. Who was there for her still. And now, her best friend had married the love of her life.

The words flowed easily, getting her audience to laugh and smile with her. A few tears bubbled from the corners of Naru's eyes and at the end, Usagi leaned down and kissed her friend's cheek.

"I love you, Naru-chan. I'm so happy you and Umino are together. But I'll still kick his butt if he ever hurts you," she promised with a grin to Naru and a perfected evil eye shot at the groom. The audience laughed and applauded, and with a relieved sigh and moon princess sank back into her chair.

Next to her, Haruka was beaming. "I knew you could do it, Usagi." And leaning over she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, making the maid of honor turn as red as the roses in her bouquet.

Dinner. More drinks. Dessert. Being social with old high school friends and new ones from college. Haruka there with her each moment made it not so intimidating to introduce her as her date. To explain that, no, she and Mamoru weren't together anymore.

Anytime her breath hitched, Haruka washed it away with a gentle squeeze to her elbow or waist.

Finally it was time for dancing. Usagi snuggled into Haruka's side as they watched Naru and Umino share their first dance, a cute choreographed number Naru had insisted on. Umino hadn't had much of a say in the matter, but he was awful at telling her no.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Usagi mused, her head resting on Haruka's shoulder.

"They do," she agreed with a smile, her hand idly rubbing Usagi's back. She was proud of the girl, the woman, beside her. With everything going on with her own life, Usagi hadn't missed a beat once to be there for her best friend through all of the wedding insanity. Surely it had been hard to be reminded each time of the happy future Usagi wouldn't get to share with Mamoru. But she had endured. Had put on such a brave face none of her friends knew or even suspected. This Usagi was so much stronger than the one she had first met all those years ago.

"I'm proud of you, koneko-chan," she whispered softly, head bent so that her breath tickled Usagi's ear and raised goosebumps along her arms.

"Why?"

"I just am."

The first dance was over, and the DJ opened the floor to everyone.

Usagi turned those bright blue eyes on her date, and Haruka knew she was doomed. There was no saying no to that face.

Tugging her by the hand, Usagi dragged her date onto the dance floor to dance the night away. Shifting between dancing with Haruka and dancing with the bride and her other friends, the evening was passing in a whirl.

Breathless, Usagi escaped the dance floor and to the bar to get a glass of water. Soft pink was staining her cheeks, warm from dancing and singing along to songs from their high school days. In a blink, her date was beside her.

"Are you having a good time?" Haruka asked, though it seemed the answer was obvious, she still had to ask.

"Am I having a good time?" Usagi repeated, giving the blond a skeptical look. "I'm having a great time!" She beamed, leaning up and kissing Haruka's cheek. "Thanks to you."

Sipping her water, Usagi leaned back against the bar and just soaked in the evening.

They moved back to their table, sitting and chatting while Usagi cooled down a bit. And after a few songs, the lighting changed and the tempo slowed.

Reaching over, Haruka plucked the water glass from Usagi hand and set it down, before lacing their fingers together.

"Dance with me?" She asked, smirking to see the color that bloomed across the princess's cheeks.

Helping her to her feet, Haruka led her to the dance floor and pulled her in close to her body. Not letting go even for a second, Haruka led Usagi around the dance floor in a serious of intricate steps. So focused on Haruka she didn't pay any mind to her feet, Usagi didn't trip or stumble once. Pressed closely together, until Haruka would spin her away and then pull her back in, it felt like they were dancing on air.

They felt eyes on them, but didn't care. Haruka danced them away from the center of the dance floor, and over to the door to the balcony, where she dipped Usagi so low her hair brushed the ground before deftly pulling her back up.

The arm around her waist tightened as Haruka smiled down at her. "No one would believe me if I said you were that graceful," she teased, free hand moving to push a strand of hair that had fallen loose behind Usagi's ear.

Smiling, the moon princess shook her head. "I'm not even sure if I believe it."

"Believe this," Haruka said, leaning to close the short distance between them to press a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips.


End file.
